Energize!
by GoesKaboom
Summary: Itachi's kind of depressed... and Deidara knows JUST HOW to cheer him up! ItaDei? Maybe!


Energize!

Note: For the love of flying feet, how many times must I go over this? I don't own _Naruto_!

Warnings: OOCness and implied yaoi/shonen-ai

Although he was often portrayed as emotionless, caring for nothing and no one, that was not completely true. Itachi still had the ability to feel one emotion, and that was exhaustion. Honestly, he was tired, and nothing he used to enjoy would hold his attention anymore. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Itachi?" Deidara asked, knocking on the door. "Are you in here-un?" Itachi growled in response. He was trying to sleep, for crying out loud! Couldn't anyone in this freakin' organization understand that? "May I come in?" Deidara asked.

"Hn." Itachi muttered a non-committal response, but Deidara barged in anyway.

"What is up with you lately?" he asked. "You've turned down three missions straight and you haven't left this room in days! Kisame says when he comes to bring you your meals you're either asleep or watching TV! Are you sick or something-un?" Itachi just shook his head.

"No, I'm just tired," he replied.

"No one who sleeps as much as you can be tired," Deidara countered.

"Well, I can and I am," Itachi answered, activating his eyes. He was starting to get slightly pissed. Was it so hard to leave him be? But Deidara kept asking.

"Seriously, everyone's worried about you," he said. "You're no use to the organization if you're just going to sit around and be depressed all the time-un."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Itachi said after a pause. "Deidara, I'm exhausted. I just don't have the energy to do anything anymore!" There. He finally said it. He finally admitted that he was sick and tired of his daily life. Deidara stared at him.

"You… are you serious?" he asked. "Uchiha Itachi gets depressed?"

"Yeah," Itachi sighed. It was a mark of his exhaustion that he didn't stand up and Mangekyou the explosives expert. Usually people who kept badgering him like this found themselves being stabbed for the next 72 hours. Deidara blinked, then a small smile appeared on his face. He sat down on the bed next to Itachi, who said, "Get off my bed! I'm trying to sleep and I will kill you if you don't leave me alone!" Deidara laughed.

"I think I can help you with you little problem-un," he said. Itachi blinked.

"Unless you are going to give me a fatal does of caffeine I don't think you will be able to help me," he said. "But I'll drink some coffee if you have it."

"You really have no idea, do you?" he giggled, shaking his head. Now Itachi was completely lost. (His brain didn't always function at top speed when he wasn't completely awake.)

"No, Deidara, I don't understand. And unless you don't want to die, you'd better tell me what you want or get the hell out," Itachi muttered. Deidara turned so that he was facing the dark-haired man and leaned in… closer… closer… closer… and whispered something in Itachi's ear. Itachi jumped up in shock.

"You're out of your mind!" he yelled.

"I thought you wanted to get energized-un!" Deidara replied innocently. Itachi rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, whatever."

--

However, later that evening, there was a knock on Deidara's door.

"What do you want? I'm trying to perfect a new bomb! If you're Sasori, get lost, I don't want to get in an argument with you again today because I swear I'll blast you sky-high!" he yelled.

"It's me," a familiarly cold voice responded. Deidara shivered excitedly. It was HIM.

"Hold on," he whispered, opening the door. Itachi was standing there, carrying a big bag that seemed completely full of stuff.

"So you went and followed my advice, huh?" Deidara chuckled. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. The question is: are YOU ready? I won't be gentle," Itachi replied.

"Hah! I don't want you to," Deidara answered. "What's the fun of playing Halo if the person you're playing with doesn't go all-out?"

OWARI

Omake- Author's Comments

You all thought it was going to be something else, didn't you? XD

Actually, this _was_ originally going to be yaoi… but then I changed my mind halfway through and decided to make it crack instead! There might be a second chapter, of an alternate ending (the one this was originally intended to have).


End file.
